


Stitching time, stitching lives

by Needs_A_Little_Space



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Blood, Character Death, Fight Scenes, He's here to make things right, Moonjumper despises Snatcher, Murder, Named Characters, Or so he thinks he is, Other, Past Abuse, Puppets, Revenge, Team Bonding, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_A_Little_Space/pseuds/Needs_A_Little_Space
Summary: The mysterious arrival of a forgotten face has many confused but intrigued. But those who seemed "flawed" are erased by the newcomer. And that newcomer is Moonjumper. And he's here to fix what's right.When Hat Kid's friends begin to be replaced by "perfect" puppets, she has to go on one of her biggest journeys yet. It's up to her and some unusual allies to help her stop Moonjumper's plans and bring back her friends.(Updates will come every week!)
Relationships: Bow Kid & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Bow Kid & Moonjumper (A Hat in Time), Bow Kid & The Empress (A Hat in Time), Cooking Cat & Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Moonjumper (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher's Minions (A Hat in Time), Moonjumper & Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Moonjumper & The Prince (A Hat in Time), The Conductor & DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time), The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. His return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The forgotten Moonjumper is back from the grave.

**_ACT ONE_ **

_•••_

The Barrens was a place only dwellers there would consider worse than hell. At least in the afterlife you will be remembered for who you once were. But the Barrens were cruel, and merciless. In there, you are stuck for the rest of eternity. That is until you crumble away into nothing like dust. To be consumed by the pixels. Till you even forget who you are, just like how you were erased from everyone's minds in the real world. It was a place where not many lived, as they only died over time. Those who meddle with timelines end up there. But there was an exception for the Moonjumper. For one cruel reason, fate.

He wasn't human, not anymore. His head was distorted into nothing but light blue shapes. Long arms hung limply to his side, cold chains holding onto him. They ran down his arms and rattled when he moved. The most interesting detail was his haunted face. His eyes were covered in different types of red shapes, no noticeable pupils. Like glitches. And his smile, stretched so far and wide. Any remaining survivors knew to stay away from him. But no one truly knew how the Moonjumper was able to survive for so long. As if the monster had one thing to hold onto. He refused to die, until he can take what was rightfully his.

"My life was taken," he would mumble. "Robbed. Defaced. All because of _**love.**_ " Moonjumper would always watch how others lived their lives. Watching betrayal and horrible deeds take place. How he longed to cleanse the world of it. Get rid of everything horrible and wrong. The blue men who attack those weaker than them. The two birds arguing constantly. And the ghost. **_That wretched ghost._**

"That day is coming poor Prince," he hissed in a low voice. He stood from the tower he stayed on, his claws clenching into fists. Moonjumper felt his legs leave the ground as he clung to his window of escape. A tear in the Barrens. One of the time rifts was deep enough for one person to leave. One opportunity. But no one has ever left, assuming they'd die if they tried. People like him were meant to stay there. He used all of his strength to pry it open, screaming out in pain as he crawled out of his prison. His claws almost lost grip, but the idea of revenge kept him going. It has for the past hundred years. Then he noticed flash of white, and numbness in his legs. Moonjumper's head felt foggy and dazed. The ground felt scratchy. Light was shining in his eyes.

He did the impossible. He escaped the place he was never supposed to leave. And he was actually feeling grass, seeing sunlight.

Moonjumper let out a laugh, "I'm free!" He felt himself float as he looked over his body. It was still glitching though, only downside was the disappearance in his legs and the pain throughout his body. But it was a simple price to pay. His fingers had color to them, red lines covering the tips. He continued his laughter as he raised his hand to watch thread fall down like spider webs.

A rustle came from the bushes nearby him. A small black bird ran out, the perfect victim. With a quick flick of the wrist, the bird was snared in red thread. He dragged it closer, his laughing growing louder. And with a simple squeeze, the bird's struggles came to an end. Lying limp in the red string. He noticed something in his grasp afterwards. A soul laid waiting in his used trap. He brought it closer, before pulling a needle he kept in his coat. It wasn't long until he fashioned something entirely new. He tore apart the soul, discarding what he didn't need. Placing the soul back in the corpse. Soon, the bird was alive again, but not the same. Red stitches were noticeable, and the puppet appeared calm and motionless while awaiting orders.

He felt his smile grow even wider. A plan began to form, a wicked plan. "This world could use improvements," he said to himself. His body drifted higher. While in the Barrens, he saw many lives going down negative paths. With practice, he could change things. Kill them, take their soul. Repair the flaws, discard the old things. A new puppet in his collection, a new tool to help him defeat Snatcher. A chance to make things in their world better.

"Such flaws you all have. Don't worry," he hissed. "I'm here to fix things, and make everything right."

_•••_

It was about five years since Hat Kid's life changed. Exactly five years ago, the alien and her friend crashed onto the planet's surface. They went on many bizarre adventures to rescue the time pieces they lost. Joining movies, revolutions, gangs, and losing their souls. It was a hectic time. But even with the strange friends they met along the way, Hat couldn't stay. She was devoted to the work at hand. And while Bow made the choice to leave her old life behind to live in the metros as a pop star, Hat stayed loyal to her job. She continued travelling and securing stray time pieces, along with handling rifts. She got to visit her parents a few times. And after working for five more years, she was able to get some vacation time off. After all, she was turning into one of their best pilots. Those vacation days were well earned. And she knew how to spend them.

The coordination flashed on the giant screen in the center of the ship. Approximately thirty more minutes. Time felt so slow that day, mostly cause Hat found herself so excited to finally head back to Earth. She gets to see Bow again in person instead of a video chat. She gets to pester Snatcher. She can hang out with Mu and mess up the Mafia's day. The annual bird movies awards should be done, the perfect time to visit the two directors as they won't be swamped with work.

She made her way back to her bedroom. The sea of pillows still remaining, along with Snatcher's old candles left behind for when he gave her more contracts. Flopping onto the soft cushions, a warm grin didn't leave her face. Finally, she can go back. Even if it was only temporary. She felt her eyes close, Rumbi's beeping getting louder as they entered the room. The little robot was bumping her foot lightly while chirping. Even if Rumbi didn't leave the ship, they had the same energy as Hat Kid.

Time passed by, until the alarms on the ship went off. The intruder alarms. _If someone was able to get on already, then..._

She bolted from the bedroom, and couldn't help but squeal with excitement. Bow was already on board, smiling and wearing little cat ears. Hat ran over and tackled her in a hug. "It's been so long since I've seen you Bow," Hat whined. "I've been so bored up here without you."

Bow gave a chuckle, "No new partner huh?"

"Oh please, as if I need a co-pilot. I'm one of the best around." Bow gave Hat a harmless punch on the shoulder. "Okay," Hat confessed. "You're the exception. Not just because of the teamwork, but for being my friend up here." The girls noticed Rumbi hanging around their feet, beeping fast. "I think Rumbi's mad you didn't mention them being with you," Bow said before kneeling down and patting the vacuum.

They didn't spend much time in the ship, after all that's not why Hat came here. The planet below was waiting for her. All of her old friends too. The two girls left the ship not long after catching up, arriving first in Mafia Town. The place didn't seem as bad as before, probably because of Hat giving Mu a single time piece as a way to fix up the town. Sure, the Mafia was still running around and causing trouble. But with someone like Mu, at least she can keep them in check. "Have you talked to Mu recently?" Hat kicked a small rock between her shoes as she walked alongside her friend. Bow gave a shrug, "Well, sometimes when I have to come by here to run errands. We don't chat too much, I think she's still a bit awkward about the whole Time's End fiasco."

Hat Kid launched the rock far off before responding. "Makes sense. I think even though we forgave her she still hasn't forgiven herself for getting out of control." The conversation ended when the two girls heard the rock clatter off an alleyway, and the sounds of someone yelping in fear caught their attention. Hat pulled out her umbrella before walking slowly between the buildings. The whole place was dim. But something, or someone was hidden. She could hear their heavy breathing. "Hello? Did I startle you?"

From the shadows by the trash cans, a lanky figure appeared. Chains clanging against the trashcans loudly, as he tilted his moon shaped head. His red eyes gleaming at the sight of the girl. Almost as if he's excited to see her. "Hello there," he said with a wave of his hand. "I didn't think I'd see anyone else around here other than those blue men."

"Oh, you mean the Mafia. Yeah, I don't really live around here. Just passing through." Hat Kid put her umbrella away, trying to show peace to the stranger. "Sorry for kicking that rock towards you. I've never seen you around here before."

The figure gave a chuckle, "Oh it's quite alright. I'm new here myself. Honestly I don't even remember arriving here at all." He placed a hand behind his neck, looking quite embarrassed. "I'm afraid I don't have any information about myself other than my name."

"I'm Hat Kid," the girl held out her hand. "No pressure though, maybe my friends can help. What's your name then?" The strange man shook her hand, his haunting smile not leaving his face. Despite his friendly nature, something seemed rather odd about him. Not just odd, but familiar. But there wasn't much Hat could do about a feeling in her gut.

He finally answered after shaking the alien's hand, "Moonjumper. My name is Moonjumper."


	2. New and old friends united

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonjumper is able to befriend the girls quite quickly with a friendly attitude. However the ghost doesn't seem quite amused by the others around them. Meanwhile the girls first plan to visit Mu before heading over to Dead Bird Studios.

Hat Kid took the ghost's cold hand and led him out of the alleys. He flinched at the sunlight glaring down at the two of them, pulling his hand away while giving a hiss. "Yeah, guess I should have warn you it's pretty bright outside." She noticed Bow standing on the sidewalk, her eyes widening at the sight of the tall figure. "And this, is Bow Kid. She's my best friend." Hat Kid gave a gesture to her friend as she introduced her.

The girl gave a shy smile and waved at the ghost awkwardly. "Uh, Hat... Who's that?" Her hatted friend only blinked before casually responding, "This is Moonjumper. He's a new friend of mine I made in the alleys."

"...Do you always befriend every person you meet?"

"Took you that long to realize?"

The two girls gave a chuckle before seeing the ghost stare at the platforms above the alley. Hat noticed, taking his cold hand and leading Moonjumper away to the grassy clearing up the stairs. The scratchy grass didn't see to bother them as the girls laid down. The ghost hesitated before joining them, giving an awkward smile as the grass poked at his face. It was irritating, but he pulled off a cheerful attitude for the two kids. Anything to try and gain their trust. _The perfect choice to get closer to **him.**_

"You two are so nice to me," Moonjumper marveled. "You just met me and yet you are letting me hang out with you."

Hat Kid stretched as she looked over to him, "It's no problem. Like Bow said, I kind of befriend everyone I meet." Bow Kid closed her eyes as she took in the gentle breeze from the ocean nearby, faint sea salt clung to the air. But Bow knew they couldn't stay laying in the grass forever. It was a nice pause before the possible chaos awaiting them. "So, you ready to find Mu?" Bow asked after a moment of silence. "She doesn't live too far from here, and Cooking Cat's with her too."

The alien nodded before turning to Moonjumper once again. The ghost was still on the ground, giving an odd smile. A twinkle in his eyes showed curiosity. "Do you," Hat Kid stammered. "Wanna come with us?" Moonjumper rose, floating above the girls. "Of course. Anything to meet a fellow friend of two perfect individuals." The three hurried across the busy streets of Mafia Town to avoid trouble. The spirit couldn't help but glance at the Mafia members running amok. The way they harass strangers walking by. How they vandalize the walls and terrorize civilians. _The wretched blue men... I'll fix you soon, don't you worry._

•••

Hearing that Hat Kid was returning after five years was news Mu was not expecting. She didn't think the alien would return after everything that happened when they were kids. Yeah, a seven year old is bound to make stupid mistakes. But still, Mu actions didn't sit with her after five years. At least now she was focusing on becoming a better person. At least now she didn't rely on violence to get her voice across. No matter how hard she wanted to punch certain people.

After the events taken place, Cooking Cat decided to act as Mu's new guardian since the rebel needed some kind of parental figure. The two have lived in Mafia Town together for the past five years. The cat was a good influence for the kid, showing her kindness and acting as a mother to her. The two lived in the outskirts of Mafia Town, staying out of their business. The cat still snuck into the ceilings of the headquarters to replace their horrific cooking, and Mu would often have to join her so she won't drag herself into trouble. But hearing that the alien has returned, the two waited outside the apartment they lived in until the girls arrived.

"You excited to see Hat Kid again?" The cat gave a loud purr as she stood next to Mu. Her tail curled around her legs, as the cold wind from up above made it chilly outside. Mu didn't know how to feel about meeting the two girls. She knows that Bow has forgiven her and even wanted to try and form a friendship once again. But Hat felt like a different story. The two last saw each other on that dreaded day years ago. When the mustached girl buried the world in lava as she judged every living soul on their actions. A quite horrible deed, making her the bad guy she never intended to be. She gave the cat a shrug in response.

The girl mumbled under her breath, "I don't blame her if she doesn't show up."

"Hey, what did I tell you about the negative talk?" Cooking Cat advised with her paws on her hips. "Those two little aliens are as sweet as sugar! Of course they'd show up."

As if the cat could foretell the future, her timing as perfect. The two girls were seen in the distance, the distinct hat silhouette bringing Mu memories of the first day the two girls met. The two aliens fell from the sky, setting Mu's life on an entire different path. If it wasn't for that day, where would she be now? Perhaps still trying her best to stop the Mafia. Or perhaps dead. Cooking Cat mentioned that meddling with the Mafia is extremely dangerous, and if she wasn't careful who knew what could have happened? But the worries of the past was put to the side. Today was going to be an interesting day to say the least. Especially with the weird shadow next to the girls. _Wait shadow?_

Mu jumped off the side of the balcony and charged the stranger with all the strength she could muster. And it worked, the two fell to the concrete with a thud as she sat on top of the moon shaped creature, shaking the collar of his suit. "Who are you?! Did the Mafia send you?!" She felt herself get pulled off by Bow Kid, the alien holding onto her hoodie like a leash. "Mu!" Hat Kid cheered before wrapping the rebel in a tight hug.

"Ack! Let go!" The girl's struggling stopped when she saw the shadow rise from the ground. It... Wasn't a shadow. But some kind of ghost like creature. Something she has never seen or heard of before. She couldn't stop staring at it. Not knowing if it was due to shock or fear. Or maybe both. The thing was quite large, floating above the trio with a sickening smile. "That was rather rude," it trilled.

Bow Kid left the two girl's side to check on the ghost, who looked unfazed by the exchange. As if it didn't care at all, or even felt pain. She gave a little apologetic bow, "Sorry about her. She can be a bit aggressive. But trust me, she's good!" Hat Kid still clung onto Mu, moving one of her arms to wrap around her neck. "That's Moonjumper!" the alien proclaimed. "He's one of our newest friends! We met him in Mafia Town."

The feeling in Mu's stomach didn't leave her. She felt unnerved as Moonjumper kept staring at her. His eyes not blinking. And his pupils moving fast as they looked over her. Like a monster looking down at their prey. For once, the girl felt so small and scared. And something gave her the feeling Moonjumper noticed. The ghost held out a chained arm, hand reaching towards Mu. She knew it was a handshake, but it felt like he was going to grab her.

_Calm down Mu, he isn't bad. If the aliens trust him, then you can._

Behind them, it seemed that Cooking Cat finally caught up. She gave a friendly nod at Mu before getting hugged by the two girls. Her eyes moved towards Moonjumper. "And who's this lanky fella?"

"Moonjumper," he said before shoving his hand for Cooking Cat to take. The cat seemed a lot more calm, she probably knew that being shy would seem rude or make the guest feel uncomfortable. She kept on talking though, asking Moonjumper about himself before telling him about her. He looked a bit disturbed with all of the questions, especially ones he didn't want to answer. But the conversation was broken when Cooking Cat announced that she would be making dinner for the girls and tomorrow they would visit the directors. A busy day planned ahead.

"Do you wanna come with us?" Hat asked to be polite.

Moonjumper fiddled with the chains on his arms in a nervous matter, "I'm flattered. But I have business to attend to."

"What kind business?"

"...Uh, busy business...?" The ghost looked away from the girls before drifting off. Hat Kid gave a wave goodbye, "Okay! See you later!"

Mu whispered to Cooking Cat, "That guy was really weird." The cat gave her a nudge before scolding her. "Sweetie he was probably just nervous. I think the poor fella doesn't know how to communicate with people."

•••

_Finally. I'm alone._

Although the girls seemed friendly, there was much that Moonjumper took notice to that day. _The blue men. That rude red child. And that dreaded cat talked for on and on!_ Anger spread onto his face, the smile quivering. But then he gave a laugh. His eyes found something above him. A strange building seemed to be floating above the town. And something gave him the feeling, that's where he needs to go. _I can start there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying a new writing format. Anyways... NEW CHAPTER! Yeah I was working on this one all week cause I just felt weird with it. (You know the drill, rewriting parts cause it just didn't work). But it's here! And I'm already starting on the next one cause trust me, Moonjumper's got his plan in motion.


	3. We're going down from here on out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise is waiting for the Mafia Boss. Meanwhile Hat notices a strange change happening in Mafia Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heads up, we starting to get to the more darker parts of this story from here on out. Also yeah new chapter pretty recently. Now that my midterms are almost done for school (good bye senior year lol) I can focus more here for a while till school starts again. And why not make up for almost missing a week by showing two in a row? Plus I mean since I already got this part of the story planned out it's easier to write.

Being stuck in a jar had its ups and downs. Well, more downs than ups. You never realize the things you missed or took for granted when they are no longer there. Likes limps. Oh what he would do just so he can at least walk again.

But the biggest one was the fact that he was no longer considered threatening. He was helpless. Constantly needing assistance just so he could go from room to room. And who knows how long someone can even survive in a jar. The boss considered himself lucky to even be alive. It's been a long time though, about five years since he's been a jar. And shockingly he got used to it. He didn't loathe it as much, hate can be a strong word. He just found it annoying at times.

The day started off rather weird. The mafia goons in the casino seemed to be missing entirely for half of the day. He found himself stuck in the throne room for hours. Until finally, someone came in. The bartender.

"About time you showed up," the jar barked. "You left me here for HOURS!"

The goon didn't seem to react to his attitude. He only stood by the doors, a smile on his face. His eyes seemed perked up, like the eyelids were held back farther. It felt... Disturbing. "Well," he stammered. "Don't just stand there! Get me out of here!" Footsteps echoed in the tall golden halls. He took his time, walking in a strange way. One foot slowly in front of the other. "What is this? You're THAT drunk?!" His words were held back when he saw the man up close to the glass. The bartender seemed to have slight red lines across his face. Ones by his eyes so they don't seem so droopy. More around his face to form a smile. And stitches along his hands.

Fear started to grow in the boss. Something was wrong. And there wasn't anything he could do.

He was taken to the lobby. All the mafia members seemed to be just standing there. Motionless, staring at the floor with eyes wide open. Unnatural smiles stuck on their faces like glue. Red strong all over the floor and walls. He noticed the grip on the jar grow tighter as the goon walked him across the lobby. A part of him wondered if the jar would break... No, it couldn't. That glass is strong. Eyes turned to the ceiling, and it felt like a mistake looking up. Red string covered like cobwebs, and a figure sat on the rafters. He couldn't see it's body clearly. Only the smile and twisted eyes. _I gotta get out of here!_ Panic rose as he began trying to push himself against the glass. The ground was carpet, so maybe the jar could survive the fall. It was the only way.

"Well well well," a voice from above sang. "Looks like the jar man wants to do the job for me?" He slipped from the rafters, landing in front of the boss. His moon shaped head tilted to the side, as he raised a hand out to touch the glass jar.

"If you wanna kill me then just do it!" The boss said in a boastful tone. "I'm not scared!"

The creature gasped, holding both hands to his face, "Oh no! That would be _**wrong.**_ And _**sinful.**_ " He gave the jar a pat on the lid before raising himself above the two. _**"I'm not a bad person, jar man. I just wanna fix things up."**_ And with a flick of the hand, the boss' life flashed before his eyes. The creature took his claws and broke the glass. Pink liquids poured on the floor, practically killing him instantly. The last thing he saw, was a needle and thread.

_**"You'll be back... And even better than before!"**_

•••

It has been almost two days since Hat's return. And things were great.

After parting ways with Moonjumper, the four went back to the apartment to catch up and eat dinner. The two girls ended up going back to the ship to sleep, but tried inviting Mu to join them. "Come on," Hat teased. "Don't you wanna see the ship again? I added more pillows to the mountain!" The mustached girl shook her head, putting her hands in her pockets while looking at the ground. The girls couldn't help to notice that at certain times the rebel would grow quiet and awkward. A drastic difference from years ago when they first met.

"It's gonna take a while for those things to blow over," Bow said once they left the apartment. Hat understood, but she didn't want to wait. They used to be friends! Why couldn't they do so now? "But I can't stay here and wait forever Bow!"

Bow hesitated before responding, "Well then don't work so much." Before her friend could interject she placed a hand covering her mouth. "You are one of the best pilots. And you never even take vacation days. You always work overtime. And Tim appreciates your hard work. In fact, it'd be better if you took more breaks. Good for your mental health so you don't burn out. Plus you can visit me more."

The hatted alien only said she think about it. But Bow knows she'd probably forget about it later on. She loved her friend, but Hat Kid could easily get distracted and be oblivious to her own problems. Reasons like that are why the alien regretted on leaving her mission. If she wasn't there, who would watch over her friend? Make sure she ate proper meals, or go to bed at a reasonable time. But the two couldn't stay together forever. They have their own lives now. And both of them were happy and satisfied. Once they made it to the bedroom, they collapsed on the bed together. Slight chitchat filled the room before they drifted to sleep. It felt nostalgic for the two girls to sleep in the ship together. Just like the old days.

The next day was spent in the Dead Bird Studios. Even though the annual award ceremony came to a close months before Hat arrived, the separate crews were still cleaning and parting ways for the past few months. According to Bow, not much had changed over the five years. The directors still kept on with the rivalry. While the Conductor still had the higher count of wins, Grooves was able to snatch a couple more awards from under the owl's grasp. Bow mentioned a theory she had on the walk over. How she thinks the directors are friends now but keep on the rivalry for show.

"Oh please," Hat rolled her eyes. "Those two were fighting for YEARS. And the Conductor would NEVER start being friendly towards Grooves."

"I'm on to something! I tell you! Ever since you showed up and fought the Conductor, things changed. You must have done something."

Hat sneered, "Oh yeah? Like what?" The girl began to gave her list on everything she noticed. From how the Conductor doesn't seem to call Grooves a peckneck as much, to how the atmosphere between the penguins and owls has changed and they seem to be on better terms. "Of course that seems to change on how the directors act," she babbled on. "But still! And not to mention they don't seem as aggressive over the awards. The award ceremonies don't have any angry birds, they just seem to be..."

"Fighting?"

"No!" Bow gasped. "Banter! That's the word! They never really argue or fight, it just feels like banter."

"I still don't buy it," Hat replied. "I got to see it for myself Bow."

The studio wasn't as packed or busy. A few cars were leaving, trucks towing away crates that probably didn't need to go in the basement. A few owls seemed to be chatting outside. Hat recognized the tall one in the middle of the group, the Receptionist from the day she first arrived. The inside felt like a ghost town. Not many birds were there, and those who were left not long after. Bow knew the two directors always stayed late so they could lock up. After all, the studio felt like home to them. Even if they didn't always get along. The pitter patter of feet alerted Hat Kid, and she saw some familiar faces right by the receptionist counter. Around seven little yellow chicks were chirping as they ran over to see the two new arrivals.

Hat Kid couldn't help but giggle when the little birds clung to her side, almost wanting to climb all over her. "They seemed to have missed you," Bow gave a chuckle as she watched the chicks climb all over the alien like a jungle gym. Their feathers felt so soft, and even though they were still young they looked a bit older than from the arctic cruise. They looked more like actual kids than toddlers. Still small though, which made sense since their grandfather wasn't exactly a giant.

A gruff voice seemed to have heard the commotion. "If ye are crawling all over the owls again I swear-" But his attitude seemed to have vanished when he spotted the hatted child standing in the almost empty lobby. "LASSIE!" The Conductor practically screamed, making Bow and a few of the grandkids jump. Hat almost forgot how such a small bird could be so loud. He went up to her, giving her a firm hug as two grandkids proceeded to climb onto his back. The owl didn't seem to mind though.

"GROOVES GET IN HERE," he started yelling again right next to Hat Kid. "THE LASS IS BACK!" He peered over at his grandkids, who seemed to be either by Hat's feet or on him. "One, two, four. Ah peck. Where's Silas?" _Oh yeah._ Hat Kid realized. _I forgot how many grandkids he has. I wonder if every bird has this much family._ Soon the opposite door opened, and a tall moon penguin walked in. At first Hat couldn't recognize the yellow blob clinging to his afro. But a little 'peep' made her realize that's where the final grandkid was. She kind of chuckled at the idea. It just seemed so cute.

The penguin gave a dramatic gasp before rushing over to the two aliens. "Darling! You're back!" The grandchild above him was starting to grab his glasses, but he didn't seem to care. He gave a smirk before looking at the Conductor, "You're taller than the old bird now huh."

"Wha- NO SHE'S NOT!" He puffed his chest in anger. "And I'm not THAT old, we're the same age!"

"Alright darling," Grooves reassured "Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack." The owl only laughed, "HA! Like I'd leave you to take all the awards with yer flashy films."

The two directors didn't seem to be aggressive, just like Bow said. She gave a smug look over at Hat Kid as the two directors pestered each other on. Hat felt odd with how much the studio has changed, even if Bow wasn't completely in the right. The two used to bicker and quarrel like mad. And now they seemed... Neutral. Both on a good and bad side. It felt strange, but good. Bow was probably right, she did make an impact. As almost everyone was gone, they stayed in the lobby to talk about the changes after Hat Kid left. Bow was right, Grooves had more awards to his collection and the Conductor didn't seem as upset over getting second place. He would only taunt saying that next year he wouldn't go so easy. _At least the rivalry is still there._ Hat sighed. _It may seem bothersome, but it's still comforting to see after all these years._

But the moment was shattered when the doors were swung open. And standing in the doorway was Mu, breathing heavily from running all the way to the studio. "H-Hat Kid," she panted. "We got a problem." The group exchanged looks, concern growing in Hat Kid. It was a shame the reunion was interrupted, but matters like these were more important. The directors tagged along with the kids on the investigation. The only ones that didn't come was the grandkids, which made sense cause well... It's Mafia Town. "What's wrong?" Hat asked as they left the studios. "Is the town on fire again?"

"You just gotta see for yourself!" Mu sounded rather shocked in her voice. A hint of panic, and distrust was heard as well. It didn't seem like a good thing at all. The walk was a bit long, but not too far. Mu wanted to run ahead but Bow warned her to walk so she won't collapse. After all if something bad was happening, they didn't need their help to pass out.

Once they reached the outskirts, Mu grabbed Hat's hand to drag her away from the group. Her other hand pointing towards the main parts of Mafia Town. "LOOK!" Hat glanced around, and the other three arrived soon after.

The Mafia seemed... Happy. And nice. There was no rampaging or bullying. Instead, a group of Mafia goons were clearing graffiti off the wall. Others were cleaning the streets. But a portion stood against the walls with vacant smiles. But the weirdest thing was in the center of the town. Two people stood by the old fountain. Well, a person and a ghost. Moonjumper was there, his smile remaining but looking a little tired. The other person was someone the girls never thought they'd see again. Or at least in that form.

"Whoa," Hat Kid stood in shock. Before her eyes was the Mafia Boss. No longer a jar. A full on person. Moonjumper noticed their arrival and waved them down.

"How did you do that?" Bow said in amazement as she met Moonjumper halfway. "I thought his body was destroyed!"

Moonjumper gave a hum as he looked back at the Mafia Boss. "I was able to fix him. And look! The town is being fixed back to pure goodness!" He tilted his head at Hat Kid, "Isn't that just _**wonderful**_ Hat Kid?" She gave a nod, too focused on staring at the former jar. His body was exactly the same. But something felt off. His skin looked rather pale and patch like. Stitches were barely noticeable on his face, like faint red scars. The man looked as if his body was put back together like a doll... She didn't feel too upset, only confused and shocked. It was a good thing to see Mafia Town back to a better standard. _...But why doesn't it feel that way?_ She brushed her worries aside and continued talking with Bow and Moonjumper.

Mu only looked disturbed, while the two aliens asked Moonjumper questions on how he was able to heal the Mafia Boss and if he could help anyone else. She glared at the ghost, then back at the former Mafia Boss. _You did something. They don't know it yet, but you must have done something to him. Why would he suddenly become a good guy? This doesn't make sense._

As she pondered, she didn't notice the ghost staring daggers at her. Looking at her, then back at the aliens. The grin curled a bit, as his eyes narrowed at Mu. When the girl looked up, she noticed his expression. It didn't look good. As he looked back to the aliens, he offered walking them around the new Mafia Town to show the changes. The directors and mustached girl stayed.

"Who... Who is that darling?" Grooves looked over to Mu with a nervous expression. The two clearly saw him smirking at Mu. And they felt the bad vibes he was pulling off. "I don't fully know," she confessed. "But I don't think like him one bit.

•••

_**What a rude child you are... Someone should t̸e̶a̷c̷h̵ ̶y̷o̸u̷ ̶s̸o̸m̶e̷ ̶m̶a̸n̶n̴e̴r̴s̷.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo I'm just happy to finally be done with school for now cause like I've been so stressed out this year with online learning and now it's done and I can write cause boy I got sooooo many things planned. Plus I wanna try to draw some stuff in this fic and share it on my tumblr (which is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/needs-a-little-space)


	4. I thought we could be best buds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonjumper asks Hat Kid about Mu and her past. (WARNING: Blood and death in this chapter and up ahead too!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the small hiatus through the rest of December. Not only was it the holidays, but I recently got sick and it's kind of hard to write when you have constant headaches and throwing up a lot lol. Anyways, now that I'm better I can get back to the weekly updates.

"You sure made a good change to this town," Bow Kid marveled. The walls they walked past were scrubbed clean from the graffiti. It looked weird to the girls, considering that they never saw what Mafia Town looked like before... it became Mafia Town. _Huh, guess we never really learned if there was a name for this place before._ Hat Kid realized that maybe she should ask Mu what the old town was like before the Mafia came. But she can ask later.

The girls looked amazed at the work Moonjumper has done. Hat Kid leaned over to talk to Bow, "We should find Cooking Cat. She would be quite pleased with the change, maybe she won't have to cook in secret now!"

"We should go say hi right now," Bow chipped in. "Guess we'll see you later Moon!" She gave a wave before the two sprinted off.

"I must ask," Moonjumper stated loudly before the girls left his view. "Why is that red hooded girl the way she is?"

Bow looked over at Hat before answering wondering if her friend wanted to give the rundown, "Well it's not our place to say but..." She stammered, the alien not knowing exactly how to describe Mu's situation. "She's had her home taken away from her. This place actually."

Moonjumper tilted his head like a confused puppy, "Then why isn't she proud of me? I fixed this place, didn't I?"

"She's just stubborn at times," Hat Kid blurted out. She ignored the stare Bow gave her and continued talking. "And rude. Don't get me wrong she's not all bad. But like, she stole a bunch of time pieces from me. And in doing so messed up time." The ghost gave a small gasp, "That sounds horrible! Maybe _someone_ should change that."

"But she apologized!" Bow interrupted. "And besides her snarky attitude adds to personality." Hat would have said more if Bow didn't elbow her to get the message across that it wasn't their place to describe Mu. After all the girl was different back then. It was her right to share to others her past, not the two aliens. "Yeah, that's true." Hat concluded. "Everyone has their flaws right?"

The ghost didn't look satisfied. His smile didn't come back, as he stayed floating in the air. "...But what if those flaws can be fixed?" The girls looked confused at his question. "What if over time people can be rid of their flaws and be perfect? Wouldn't that be better than no flaws at all?" Hat Kid didn't know how to answer. She only shrugged, "Yeah I guess so." She looked back towards Bow. "We should get going. I would like to see Cooking Cat again anyways. Tomorrow we're seeing Snatcher right?" Bow nodded, and in the distance Moonjumper flinched at the name. **_his name._**

He gave a wave of farewell to his new friends, before slipping into the alleys of the buildings. Crawling up the walls, he soon spotted his target. The small apartment building, at the top to be exact. There he took notice in a window that seemed to show the kitchen. Slowly he pried open the latch and crawled through. Closing the window fast, he jumped up onto the rafters above. And now all he had to do was wait. But he could be patient, he had time. Soon the jingling of keys was heard and the sound of the door unlocking. Two figures below him entered the room. And one was the red hooded girl, walking next to what appeared to be the cat. Her talking was heard all the way up to the ceiling where Moonjumper waited. He gave a growl at the noise. Moonjumper only planned to take out the red hooded girl that night. _**But I guess the cat would need change soon enough. Perhaps I can put an end to that constant chatter.**_

"Is something wrong?" Cooking Cat was in the kitchen now, noticing Mu looking uncomfortable as she stood there like a plank of wood. "It's that ghost," Mu growled. "I don't trust him. He did something to the Mafia."

The chef purred, "Since when do you care about Mafia? I thought you'd be please to see them be more peaceful."

"It feels unnatural! I knew them from the start and those goons would never change out of the blue. Plus the boss was back. And not as a jar." She slumped over to the couch, "All I'm saying is that while I should be happy I'm not. Moon ghost did something to them. Did you notice how lifeless the Mafia seem now?! They are like, like..."

_**"Puppets, little girl?"**_ Moonjumper fell from the rafting onto Cooking Cat. His claws wrapped around the cat's head, and with a twist a loud snap was heard. He cradled the head as it hung from it's broken neck. "Honestly the cat's not as bad as you. Just annoying." He threw the cat's body away before pouncing onto Mu. The girl punched the ghost's face as he lunged, and tried running to the door. The cold claws of Moonjumper however dragged her legs to the ground. He pinned her down with one claw on her chest, while the other was raised high in the air.

"I thought we could have been _best buds_ you know? I was hoping to get past this whole 'not trusting me bit'. Don't you see what I can do? I can fix things!" He could feel Mu's breathing grow heavy as the girl silently started to panic. "I thought someone like YOU could get me!" Her eyes looked in terror, small tears forming. "You killed... You killed her."

Moonjumper gave a dramatic sigh, "It's not _**killing**_ if I can bring her back. I just need to borrow her soul, make some changes and BOOM. Back in the body she goes!" His raised claw relaxed, not looking so deadly from Mu's vision. "There's no reason to be _**scared.**_ I'm just gonna _**slit your throat and take your soul as it leaves your dead body."**_

"You're a horrible person," Mu choked out as tears fell down her face. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because the world is cruel and toxic." His claw curled up, and like a bolt of lighting it came down and slashed Mu's neck before she could even react. Warm blood oozed all over the floor, and the girl gasped for air before her eyes grew dim. "And I'm gonna do whatever it takes it fix it."

•••

It was early next morning. Hat Kid woke up before Bow, and decided to head down to the surface and take a small stroll. The cold crisp morning air gave her goosebumps, but Hat enjoyed the cool breeze. It was different compared to her warm and stuffy ship. Not like she could open a window to get fresh air. By the fountain, Hat noticed Mu standing over it. The girl didn't have her hood on, and she was staring into the water.

Hat Kid walked over, "Mu? I thought you usually sleep in till later." It was only when Mu turned around when Hat Kid's blood ran cold. That wasn't Mu. That couldn't have been. Her skin looked pale and sickly. Her eyes hollow and empty like. A thing of thread was sewn along her neck. Her hair was down. She looked like something out of a cliché horror movie. And the smile, the same smile that was on every Mafia man's face. It was now on her.

"Good morning best friend," she said in a monotoned like voice. "What shall we do today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is the same name as my profile here, and I really want to make some art from this chapter so if you wanna see any future art feel free to check me out there! Also hope you enjoy this so far, cause again we are just getting started. Moonjumper waits for no one.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: My main music inspiration for most of the chapters to come is "My Eyes" from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog. Along with a few other songs from that musical cause I'm a sucker for Neil Patrick Harris. Either way... It's here! I'll probably update once or twice a week depending on school. I got a script to follow, so at least I shouldn't get stuck on chapters.


End file.
